Шанкс
}} |jva=Сюуити Икэда |extra1= 39 (Главы с 598 и далее) }} |extra2= |}} }} — пират, вдохновивший Монки Д. Луффи на путешествие и капитан Красноволосых Пиратов. Он нашел Гому Гому но Ми, который случайно съел Луффи. Также он один из Йонко. Внешность Шанкс всегда носит длинный черный плащ на своих плечах, и пока не встретил Луффи, носил соломенную шляпу, полученную от его капитана, носившего ее много лет назад, и которая отождествлялась с его образом. Вначале он носил слегка свободные коричневые брюки чуть ниже колен, собранные на голени золотыми пуговицами внизу с внешней стороны ноги. Позже — аналогичные брюки, но свободнее и с цветочным орнаментом на них. На ногах — пара сандалий, небритый с короткой неряшливой бородой. Во всех своих появлениях, будучи капитаном собственного экипажа, Шанкс носил белую рубашку, застегнутую до половины, в результате чего его грудь открыта. Вокруг его талии — большой красный пояс, который также держит саблю на правой стороне. Первоначально в главе 1 рубашка скрыта под пояс, однако после того, как он покинул родной город Луффи, рубашка не заправлена , что дает его вид более потрепанным, чем в первой главе. Самое поразительное в Шанксе — это цвет его волос, именно поэтому его прозвали Красноволосым Шанксом. Также он имеет три шрама на левом глазе, которые оставил Чёрная Борода, а при спасении Луффи от морского короля он потерял левую руку. В начале One Piece, Шанкс имел сходство с Луффи. Позже Шанкс стал сильно отличаться. Форма глаз рисуются гораздо острее. Его нос стал более острым и прямым, похожий на нос Нико Робин, что значительно отличает его от других персонажей в манге/аниме. Его красные волосы также стали немного длиннее и растрепаннее. Шрамы пылают, когда он сталкивается с Чёрной Бородой. Галлерея Личность Шанкс — один из самых спокойных персонажей в мире Ван пис, предпочитающий праздно проводить время, неспешно совершая кругосветное путешествие со своей командой, вместо того, чтобы мчаться от одного места до другого. Шанкс не жестокий, как много других пиратских капитанов, он не управляет своей командой страхом, чтобы получить уважение. У него дружелюбный нрав, и он не будет преднамеренно стремиться вредить другим, и он в состоянии уговорить такой серьезный характер как Соколиные глаза присоединится к его забаве. Однако, несмотря на то, каким простым человеком он кажется на первый взгляд, Шанкс представляет собой сложную личность, обладающую довольно сложными взглядами. Например, он верит, если два человека имеют разные взгляды, то они должны идти разными путями.One Piece Manga and Anime — Vol. 3 Chapter 19 and Episode 8, Buggy and Shanks discuss being a pirate, Buggy admits Shanks is a complex man after hearing what he has to say about being a pirate. Шанксу все равно, что происходит с ним; пусть в него кинут еду или обольют, или плюнут на него, он не будет сопротивлятся, а посмеется вместе командой над своими неудачами. Даже потеря руки не очень беспокоила его. Однако он никогда и никому не простит нападение на его друга. Шанкс и его команда почти всегда появляются празднующие и пьющие алкогольные напитки, если кто-нибудь посещает его, то обязательно попадает на пьянку и банкет. Ода говорит, что характер Шанкса из всех героев Ван Пис более всего напоминает ему себя из-за его веселого праздного характера и веселой индивидуальности. Шанкс также против идеи бесполезного кровопролития, даже если вовлечена честь, и до сих пор единственный повод для борьбы: защита друга от опасности. Он восхищается теми, у кого есть храбрость, например, когда маленький Луффи встал против Хигумы, оскорбившего Шанкса, и Коби, собиравщего свою храбрость, чтобы остановить войну, поскольку он полагал, что ей было бессмысленно продолжиться. У Шанкса также есть навыки дипломатии, он сумел помешать Кайдо напасть на Белоуса, и выступил посредником в перемирии между пиратами Белоуса и Мировым правительством. Он также любит дразнить людей, о чем свидетельствует его реакция на Луффи, когда тот был ребенком. Ода также заявил, что если бы ребенок поросил Шанкса дьявольский фрукт, он стал дразнить его о том, что тот слишком молод, чтобы съесть один.SBS One Piece Manga — SBS Volume 7, When I was working at a fruit stand a little while ago, there was some little brat who said, "How dumb, this place doesn't have any Gomu Gomu fruits". If another kid like that comes into the shop, what should I say? Please tell me. Шанкс сам был как Луффи (как ребенок) в молодые годы. Несмотря на то, что он спокойный и храбрый большую часть времени, Шанкс впадает в панику, когда дела идут не так, как надо. Кроме того, глубоко внутри хранит тяжелые воспоминания, и он, говоря о своем тройном шраме Белоусу, просит, чтобы тот серьезно относился к ситуации вокруг Чёрной Бороды. Силы и способности Мало что известно о том, на что Шанкс способен, так как его не показыввали активно участвующего в бою, хотя в качестве члена Йонко во второй половине Grand Line, его власть считается равной власти Белоуса, и в любом случае потеря руки не ослабила его.One Piece Data Books — Шанкс не стал слабее, даже потеряв руку. Шанкс обычно изображается как фехтовальщик. Десять лет назад Шанкс мог плавать, а это означает, что он не ел Дьявольского Фрукта, и в то время он был соперником Михоука Соколиные Глаза. Шанкс — отличный пловец. Ему удалось добраться до маленького Луффи раньше, чем мчащийся на полной скорости Король Моря успел его проглотить. Шанкс так же достаточно сильный, чтобы остановить кулак магмы Акаину при помощи меча и Защитной Воли. Согласно Багги, в молодости он был сильным бойцом и он (Багги) хотел бы иметь его в своей команде. Одно лишь упоминание имени Шанкса как члена Йонко дает большую власть. Утверждение Багги о том, что у него ранее была «братская связь» с Шанксом, стала одной из причин очередного взрыва раболепного поклонения со стороны его новых соратников — бывших узников Импел Дауна. Кроме того, Багги не боялся использовать имя Шанкса и имя его предыдущего Капитана Гол Д. Роджера, чтобы поддержать свое уважение среди пленников Импел Дауна. Даже разговор Багги и Шанкса рассматривался, как доказательство силы Багги, все действия Багги воспринимались ошибочно, всем казалось, что он не боится Йонко. У Шанкса достаточно власти, чтобы положить конец войне в Маринфорде при помощи одной только дипломатии; когда он заявил, что кровопролития больше не будет, никто не вышел с ним на бой, хотя смерти Эйса и Белоуса сильно укрепили боевой дух дозорных. Когда Шанкс предложил раздувшемуся от самомнения и пафоса Тичу Чёрной Бороде (который несколько минут назад хвастливо заявил, что сейчас сотрет весь остров с лица земли, а Сенгоку с Гарпом — в порошок) вступить с ним в бой, тот отклонил предложение и решил уйти, так как время для его битвы с Шанксом еще не пришло. Это очень интересный момент, так как Тич рвался прикончить Белоуса (хотя тот к тому моменту уже находился в тяжелом состоянии), который считался сильнейшим человеком в мире и даже чудовищем, которому не было равных, но почему-то отказался воевать с Шанксом. Более того, когда Шанкс потребовал, чтобы тела Портгаса Д. Эйса и Белоуса после смерти остались неприкосновенными, Сенгоку по собственной инициативе объявил об окончании войны, приняв на себя всю отвественность за принятое решение, что безусловно свидетельствует о том, что несмотря на свой статус пирата, Шанксу удалось заслужить его уважение, чего не удавалось никакому другому пирату, кроме Белоуса. Воля Шанкс — один из немногих персонажей, способных использовать все три вида Воли. Королевская Воля Шанкс владеет Королевской Волей, способностью, которую может использовать лишь один из миллиона. После того, как он спас Луффи от морского короля, Шанкс смог прогнать его при помощи Воли всего одним недобрым взглядом. Позже, при его подъеме на борт корабля Белоуса для встречи, половина команды Белоуса (следует отметить, что это бывалые парни, которые сумели выжить в Новом Мире) падают без сознания, а сам корабль начинает получать повреждения от одного присутствия Шанкса. Люди Белоуса приписывают это его исключительной Воле. Защитная Воля Когда клинки Шанкса и Белоуса схлестнулись, «небеса» над ними разверзлись, что дает представление о том, какой невероятно мощной Защитной Волей Йонко зарядили свое оружие. Во время Битвы при Маринфорде, Шанкс так же смог остановить магмовый кулак Акаину, заряжая свой меч Защитной Волей. Оружие На протяжении всего сериала Шанкс в бою пользуется исключительно мечом. Хотя его навык владения мечом был показан лишь мельком, сам факт того, что он сумел достойно противостоять удару Белоуса, ясно показывает силу, которую он вкладывает в атаки. До того, как Шанкс потерял руку, спасая Луффи, Михоук часто искал с ним встречи, чтобы вызвать на дуэль. Так как Михоук по общепринятому мнению является лучшим в мире мечником, а Шанкс был его соперником, можно предположить, что Шанкс крайне искусен в фехтовании. Шанкс был показан с разными мечами во время его пребывания на корабле Гол Д. Роджера в качестве юнги и в во время остановки в родной деревне Луффи. Причем, когда он был юнгой в команде Роджера, он был замечен в использовании двух мечей одновременно. Основные битвы * Шанкс vs. Багги (драки по абсолютно любому бытовому поводу) * Пираты Роджера vs. Пиратов Белоуса (в качестве юнги) * Пираты Роджера vs. Пиратов Золотого льва (в качестве юнги) * Шанкс vs. Маршалла Д. Тича (не была показана, но во время битвы Шанкс получил три шрама над левым глазом) * Шанкс vs. Дракуля Михоука (множество боев, ни один не показан) * Шанкс vs. Эдварда Ньюгейта (просто побряцали оружием во время спора) * Красноволосые Пираты vs. Кайдо и его команды (не показана) * Шанкс vs. Адмирала Акаину Ранний One Piece Шанкс впервые появляется в первой пилотной главе One Piece под названием «Romance Dawn V.1» в выпуске Shonen Jump specials, который рассказывает о начинающих мангаках, примерно за полтора года до того, как начался выпуск One Piece. Большая часть его сюжетной линии была идентична окончательной, но основным отличием было то, что в этой версии истории отсутствовал горный бандит Хигума Медведь. Другим отличием стало то, что руку Шанксу оторвала акула, а не морской король. Сам Шанкс был представлен в качестве примера классического пирата типа «Peace Maine» (пирата, отдающего предпочтение высоким идеалам, а не погоне за славой и богатством). Во второй пилотной главе «Romance Dawn V.2» (которая была представлена непосредственно в еженедельном выпуске журнала Weekly Shonen Jump), Луффи получил свои шляпу и Дьявольский фрукт от своего же деда, а не от Шанкса. Согласно Оде, причиной, по которой он решил не включать Шанкса в эту версию, было то, что он хотел оставить его существование в секрете до тех пор, пока One Piece не начнет выходить регулярно, чтобы усилить впечатление от его появления. В отличие от Луффи, в окончательном варианте внешность Шанкса не претерпела значительных изменений со времен Romance Dawn V.1. Даже при изменившемся стиле рисовки, если не считать то, что он в итоге был нарисован менее реалистично, он остался таким же. Единственным реальным исключением было отсутствие у него черного плаща, хотя он и носил декоративную короткую накидку на левом плече в конце главы. Различия аниме и манги В манге, когда Шанкс держит спасенного Луффи в море после потери руки, видно, как с предплечья из раны хлещет кровь. В аниме кровь не была показана. Изначально сцена, в которой Шанкс встречается с Михоуком, в манге была очень короткой. В аниме серия была сильно удлинена. В манге Шанкс просто спрашивает Михоука, не присоединится ли тот к празднованию, в то время как в аниме видно, как Михоук принимает участие в пьянке. Прочие появления Камео и кроссоверы * Шанкс появляется в игре Jump Ultimate Stars для приставки Nintendo DS. Влияние на культуру * Некие реальные пираты были сняты на видео использующими флаг с Веселым Роджером Шанкса. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5TCKRuqUOGk Другая информация * Шанкс упомянут в одном из SBS про спор между Шанксом и Багги «который полюс холоднее?». Этот вопрос задали Оде фанаты. На него он ответил, Арктика — это просто масса льда, а Антарктика — континент, который, соответственно, сделан из земли, покрытой льдом. Поскольку земля холоднее, чем море (Арктика — замерзшее море, в то время как Антарктика — замороженные земли), Шанкс был прав, Южный полюс холоднее. * Сейю Шанкса Икэда Сюити (Shūichi Ikeda) наибольшую известность принесла роль Чара Азнабеля «Красной Кометы», которого он озвучил в оригинальном сериале Мобильный воин ГАНДАМ, в котором вышеупомянутый персонаж пилотировал мехи исключительно красного цвета. * Несмотря на то, что Шанкс много где побывал, он уверен в том, что лучшее саке изготавливают в его родном городе в Вест Блю. При разговоре с Белоусом он называет алкоголь «живительным напитком». * Шанкс, как и многие персонажи One Piece, обладает уникальным смехом, который начинается с «Да» (т.е. Да-ха-ха-ха-ха!). * Прозвище, которое Шанкс дал Луффи в детстве («якорь»), иронично, так как «Shank» — часть корабельного якоря. * Шанкс — один из персонажей Mugiwara Theatre - Red-Hair of Class 3 - Sea Time, написанного и нарисованного Одой. Короткая история была создана после того, как он занял первое место в рейтинге персонажей, которых фанаты One Piece хотели бы увидеть в Театре Мугивар.One Piece 10th Treasures collection. * Во время JUMP Festa в 2008 году сейю Шанкса не явился на театрализованное представление по One Piece, в котором принимали участие сейю всех персонажей из аниме. На сцене разыгрывалась сцена из Старшей Школы Мугивары. Вместо Икэда Сюити на сцену с доской в руках и в ярко-розовом парике вышел сам Ода, представившись «Шанксом».Oda plays Shanks. * Шанкс родился в тот же день, что и Френки (9-го марта). * В четвертом японском Fan Poll, Шанкс стал 8-ым по популярности персонажем в мире One Piece, что сделало его самым популярным персонажем из всех Пиратов Красноволосого и Йонко. * Когда Шанкс потерял руку, видно было что часть руки все же осталась, хотя позже он был показан уже без руки, отсеченной от самого плечевого сустава. Однако, хирург может отсекать остающую плоть пациента, который потерял конечность, до ближайшего сустава, для того чтобы создать чистый срез. Такая процедура используется с целью избежать определенных серьезных медицинских осложнений, при которых жизни пациенту угрожает летальный исход. * Шанкс, похоже, был левшой до того, как лишился руки, так как во всех флешбеках он изображен с мечом именно в левой руке. * Единственная сцена дуэли между Шанксом и Михоуком, которую действительно показали, присуствует в игре One Piece Unlimited Cruise 2. Она используется в качестве интро для них обоих как боссов. Примечания Смотри также * Монки Д. Луффи * Багги * Сильверс Рэйли * Йонко * Дракуль Михоук Навигация по сайту en:Shanks de:Der Rote Shanks zh:紅髮傑克 Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Пираты Категория:Капитаны пиратов Категория:Красноволосые Пираты Категория:Пираты Роджера Категория:Йонко Категория:Мечники Категория:Пользователи Воли Категория:Персонажи Ист Блу Категория:Пираты Красноволосого